In chip mounting systems, a substrate to which an adhesive has been applied by an adhesive application unit is transported to be held in a substrate holding section, while a chip fed from a chip feeding section is picked up by a mounting head so as to be mounted on the substrate held by the substrate holding section. Among chip mounting systems of this type, there is known a chip mounting system which is not such that a mounting head picks up a chip fed from a feeding section so as to mount the chip so picked up directly on to a substrate but such that a pick-up head which is provided separately from a mounting head picks up a chip fed from a chip feeding section, and the mounting head receives the chip so picked by the pick-up head directly or via a transfer stage which is disposed between the chip feeding section and the substrate holding section, so that the chip so received is then mounted on a substrate (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-15533
Here, in the chip mounting system configured as has been described above in which the chip is placed on to the substrate by way of the transfer stage, the transfer stage accessed by both the pick-up head and the mounting head is desirably provided in the area which lies between the chip feeding section and the substrate holding section. In addition, the chip picking-up tools provided on the pick-up head and the mounting head need to be replaced in accordance with the shape of a chip they pick up, and the tool holding member for holding such a replacement tool in advance is also desirably provided in the area which lies between the chip feeding section and the substrate holding section.
However, in recent chip mounting systems in which various types of components and mechanisms are disposed crowded closely together from the viewpoint of achieving compactness, there has been caused a problem that it is difficult to install the transfer stage and the tool holding member in the area lying between the chip feeding section and the substrate holding section.
Here, in the chip mounting system configured as has been described above in which the mounting head receives the chip from the pick-up head to mount the chip so received on the substrate, not only a tool that is used by the mounting head to pick up the chip but also a tool that is used by the pick-up head to pick up the chip are necessary, and moreover, these tools need to be changed depending upon the shape of a chip to be mounted. Therefore, a tool holding member which holds in advance replacement tools for the pick-up tools needs to be provided in a region which can be accessed by both the pick-up head and the mounting head. To make this happen, the tool holding member is desirably installed in a region defined between the chip feeding section and the substrate holding section.
However, in recent chip mounting systems in which various types of components and mechanisms are disposed crowded closely together from the viewpoint of achieving compactness, there has been caused a problem that it is difficult to install the tool holing member in the area lying between the chip feeding section and the substrate holding section.